User blog:Jaspersprite/pesterlogs
A while back I compiled a quick but long list of every pesterlog in the comic; I planned to use this as a reference for the pesterlog sections of each characters page but only got around to a few; here's a txt document for anyone who might want to continue adding them. some of the pg numbers may be off by like a page, and i stopped updating it around the end of act 4, and i only did it for hexane and scratchprone, but its every pesterlog in hexane acts 1-4 and scratchprone so i feel like it would be a helpful resource. i recommend using ctrl+f to find the name of the character whose page youre doing. Act 1 p21 - Dell - Mack p24 - Dell - Mack p45-46 - Emmy - Mack p71 - Dell - Mack p75-80 - Nina - Mack p125-26 - Nina - Mack p132-33 - Nina - Mack p147 - Nina - Mack Act 2 p181 - Nina - Erin p213-14 - Emmy - Lars link - Nina - Erin p238 - Nina - Erin p241 - Nina - Lars p291-92 - Cythedite - Emmy p366 - Dell - Emmy p399 - Mack - Dersite p409-11 - Mack - Crab p413-14 - Mack - Crabsprite p417 - Nina - Mack p418 - Nina - Dell p459 - Lars - Emmy p471 - Amoria - 0002 p474 - Amoria - 0002 p477 - Amoria - 0002 p481 - Amoria - 0002 - Nina p482 - Amoria - 0002 p516 - Dell - Nina p517 - Lars - Emmy p518 - Dell - Nina Intermission 1 p521-24 - 0001 - White Queen - Amoria - 0003 - Karkata - 0002 p530 - 0001 - Bruno - Amoria - 0003 - Karkata - 0002 p546-47 - 0003 - Carving p558 - 0002 - Dersite p568 - 0002 - Karkata p601-03 - 0001 - 0003 p606-07 - 0001 - 0003 - Caesar p611 - 0001 - 0003 - Caesar p656 - 0002 - Karkata p671 - 0002 - Donut - Hugo p710-12 - 0001 - 0003 - Amoria p714-15 - DD - Hugo p731 - DD - 0003 - Amoria Act 3 Act 1 p762 - Mack - Nina p767 - Nina - Carl p773 - Nina - Carl p781-84 - Nina - Carl p790-93 - Nina - Carl p837-40 - Erin - Qamarkino p846-49 - Lars - Spritehearst p850-57 - Nina - Carl - Huginn/Muninnsprites p860 - Mack - Nina p882 - Mack - Nina p893 - Mack - Bruno p939-41 - DD - SS p971-72 - Nina - Erin p973-74 - Nina - Lars p982-85 - Nina - Phobeimos p991-92 - Nina - Theremina p1004-08 - Mack - Theremina p1015 - Nina - Theremina p1021 - Nina - Dell p1026 - Nina - Dell p1028-32 - Nina - Dell p1034 - Nina - Dell p1061 - Kroblanco - Qamarkino p1064 - Mayor - Norm p1066-67 - Kroblanco - Qamarkino p1078-79 - Erin - Emmy Act 3 Act 2 p1104 - Emmy - Lars p1114-16 - Lars - Macksprite p1121 - Emmy - Lars p1122 - Mack - Lars p1151 - Qamarkino - Meranimus p1193 - Nina - Carl p1195 - Mack - Crabsprite p1198 - Mack - Theremina p1202 - Mack - Theremina p1220-21 - Laraminia - Phobeimos p1241 - 0003 - Asterion p1267-68 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco - Meranimus p1270-71 - Meranimus - Dell p1272-73 - Kroblanco - Lars p1275-76 - Kroblanco - Lars p1280-81 - Kroblanco - Lars p1289-91 - Qamarkino - Erin p1292-94 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco - Lars p1295 - Qamarkino - Erin p1296-98 - Qamarkino - Lars p1299-300 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco p1321 - Qamarkino - Laraminia p1322-23 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco - Meranimus - Laraminia p1335-36 - Nina - Emmy p1337 - Emmy - Cythedite p1338 - Emmy - Cythedite p1346 - Emmy p1350-52 - Emmy - Macksprite - Larssprite p1365-66 - Emmy - Larssprite p1371-73 - Lars - Larssprite p1375-76 - Lars - Erin - Larssprite p1378 - Lars - Kroblanco p1385 - Lars - Kroblanco p1394 - Lars - Kroblanco p1398-400 - Lars - Larssprite p1401 - Larssprite - Erin p1402-03 - Lars - Larssprite p1419-21 - Nina - Carl p1425 - Nina - Carl p1429-30 - Just Nina? p1432 - Carl - Nina - Dersites maybe? p1435 - Dersites - Nina and carl too maybe p1437-39 - Carl - Nina p1444-45 - Mack - Dell Act 3 Act 3 p1470-71 - Emmy - Cythedite p1475 - Emmy - Alternate Macksprite p1488 - Erin - Alternate Macksprite p1493-94 - Erin - Macksprite p1500-02 - Emmy - Bird p1515 - Phobeimos - Cythedite p1518-25 - Phobeimos - Cythedite p1530 - Dell - Godzillasprite p1539-40 - Dell - Erinzilla p1546-47 - Dell - Erinzilla p1553-58 - Dell - Batman - Erinzilla?> p1561-64 - Mack - Crab p1566-67 - Mack - Crabs p1569-70 - Meranimus - Theremina p1573 - Meranimus - Theremina p1575-76 - Meranimus - Theremina p1577-82 - Meranimus - Theremina - Mack p1588 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco p1592-96 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco - Phobeimos p1602 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco - Phobeimos - Meranimus p1632 - Emmy p1650 - Erin - Macksprite p1655-60 - Erin - Macksprite p1662 - Erin - Macksprite p1678 - Dell - Midnight Crew p1703-15 - Emmy - Laraminia p1742-44 - Qamarkino - Kroblanco? - Phobeimos - Meranimus p1746-47 - Meranimus - Cythedite p1750-51 - Meranimus - Qamarkino p1752 - Theremina - Kroblanco p1754-59 - Cythedite - Phobeimos - Meranimus - Qamarkino p1763 - Cythedite? - Phobeimos? - Meranimus - Qamarkino? p1764-65 - Erin - Macksprite p1810-11 - Lars - Laraminia p1812 - Larssprite - Erin p1813 - Erin - Macksprite p1815 - Erin - Macksprite p1816-17 - Erin - Lars p1842-46 - Laraminia - Meranimus - Cythedite - Qamarkino BOON ICECREAM - Qamarkino - Kroblanco p1848 - Cythedite - Phobeimos p1851-55 - DP - DD p1856-61 - Nina - DP Act 4 p1884 - Asterion - The whole midnight crew? p1887-89 - Lars - Larssprite p1896-900 - Erin - Phobeimos p1903 - Erin - Nina? p1910 - Mack p1927 - Dell - Fear - SS? p1939-41 - Nina - Erin - Macksprite p1960-64 - Erin - Qamarkino - Nina - Phobeimos p1968 - Qamarkino - Phobeimos p1976-78 - Cythedite - Kroblanco - Qamarkino? - Phoebimos? p2002 - Qamarkino - LAraminia p2003-12 - Erin - Nina - Drow Pimp p2016-17 - DP - nina - Carl p2034-37 - Bird - Amelia p2042-53 -Huginn+Muninn - mack p2058-59 - Mack 0- Theremina p2064-66 - lars - Hog _ Hog Scholar p2068-69 - lars - Hog? _ Hog Scholar p2071-72 - lars _ Hog Scholar p2097 - DD - Dell p2104-12 - lars - Erin p2130-32 - DP - Nina p2142-44 - Nina - Carl p2145 - Nina - Prospitian p2147-48 - Nina - Carl p2152-53 - Nina - Dead Dream Mack p2154-56 - Nina - Carl p2163-64 -Macksprite - Pirate Lars p2176-77 - Macksprite - Erinzilla p2180 - Lars - hog scholar p2187-90 - Amelia - Birds p2192-94 - Amelia - 0002 p2202-05 - Karkata - Crab p2206-08 - Macksprite - Erinzilla p2211-13 - Qamarkino - Phobeimos - Meranimus - Theremina - Cythedite - Kroblanco - Laraminia p2215-27 - same as above - plus AJTS p2242-47 - Nina - Carl - Lars p2254-63 - Bats - Dell? p2267-68 - Mack - Dell p2269-76 - Mack - Karkata - Boyfriendkata? p2280 - Mack - Karkata? - Boyfriendkata? p2283-84 - well karkata for one definitely, but shes talking to mack but mack isnt there but erin and boyfriendkata are but theyre unconscious? we just dont know p2297-98 - Mack p2300-08 - 0002 - 0003 - Amoria - Amelia p2311-12 - ^ same? p2336 - 0001 - Caesar p2347-48 - Karkata - Doghearst p2370-76 - AJTS - Qamarkino - theremina - Meranimus - the other four too i guess p2381-84 - Mack - Dead Emmy - Dead Erin p2396-99 - Dp - Mack p2410-11 - Crab - Mack p2412-15 - Larssprite - Huginn+Muninn? - SPritehearst? p2416-2418 - Erinzilla - Crabsprite - Macksprite p2419 - Larssprite - Huginn+Muninn? - SPritehearst? p2430-31 - Erinzilla - Crabsprite - Macksprite? p2433-40 - Phobeimos - Cythedite - Theremina - Qamarkino -Kroblanco? -meranimus? p2442-45 -qamarkino -cythedite -theremina -phobeimos -Kroblanco? -meranimus? p2458-59 - Laraminia - Grey Queen? p2467-68 - Nina - Lars p2472 - Nina - Lars p2488 - some bats talking next to dell p2493-94 - dell talking to dead lars p2496-500 - dell - erin p2502-03 p2505 - dell -erin p2508-12 -karkata -amoria -0002 -doghearst? p2514 -karkata -amoria -0002? -doghearst? p2516-20 -karkata -amoria -0002 -asterion -doghearst? p2531-38 0001: ... 0002: ... 0003: ... AMORIA: ... KARKATA: ... SS: ... HB: ... CD: ... DOGHEARST: ... ASTERION: Thank you. p2540-43 -theremina -qamarkino -kroblanco -meranimus -cythedite? -phobeimos? p2545 -theremina -qamarkino -kroblanco? -meranimus? -cythedite? -phobeimos? p2547-49 -theremina -qamarkino -kroblanco? -meranimus -cythedite -phobeimos? p2555 - 0001 saying Egad! p2562-70 - ishkur 0 mack? p2573-78 - mummu - lars - nina p2582-84 -dp -dd p2594 -dp saying Hurk! p2598-601 -theremina- -kroblanco -cythedite p2602-03 -phobeimos -meranimus -qamarkino p2604-15 -ajts -all the phoenixes but lara p2624 -0001 p2627,29 -hugmun -0001 p2631 -dell -erin p2634-35 -erin -lars p2636 -kroblanco -lars p2637-38 -theremina -laraminia kroblanco + cythedite 2641 nina + lars, then nina + erin 2642 -utu -mack 2648 -nina 2657 -erin -dell 2659 -dell -erin -nina 2664 - lars -mack 2665 - asterion + co (0001? 0002? 0003? amoria? karkata? midnight crew? doghearst?) 2669-72 - mack, nina, lars, emmy, dell, erin Scratchprone p13 - cole - lily p31-33 - cole - jill p56-58 - cole - magatama p66 - cole - jill p67 - jill - magatama p68 - cole - jill p70 - cole - jill p73-77 - cole - jill p79 - cole - jill p81 - cole - jill p83-95 - cole - jill p98-101 - jill - dane p136 - jill - cole p137 - jill - cole p176-77 - jill - OE p182-84 - cole -tomsprite p190-93 - dane - TH p195-97 - dane - lily p206-07 - cole - tomsprite p221 - cole - tomsprite p233-34 - cole - dersite p248 - OE - lily p253 - lily - magatama Category:Blog posts